A Day for Briar and Daja
by WildTigerEyes
Summary: This is a fanfic which I was asked to do, and I think that you'll come to like the idea of Briar and Daja together...
1. Chapter One

*Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever own rights to Mrs. Tamora Pierce's characters. They are hers and strictly hers. Thank you very much.   
  
**Author's note: I was suggested to do a fanfic involving a little  
romance between Briar and Daja. It's not like they're getting married or anything so don't freak out on me here.(eww Daja Moss? That sounds awful!) Anyway, there is no obvious chemistry between Daja and Briar in Mrs. Pierce's books, so use a little imagination. Thanks and En-JOY! This is especially for: ACK! And Machiavella of Kingsport, thanks guys for the briar/daja support.   
Here goes nothing...  
Chapter One  
  
The sun was rising over Summersea and the day was to be beautiful. The kind of beautiful day to be remembered for years to come. That is the sort of day it was. Briar Moss sat on the edge of his window with his shakkan, which was enjoying the fact that the day was to be a sunny one. He stared out of the large window at the flowing water to the west of him. It was sparkling in the morning sunlight.  
Briar was in the Summersea area near the fishing village. He was there with Evvy, Rosethorn, and Daja. Evvy seemed to have taken a fancy to Rosethorn, strangely. She followed the old woman around their cottage by the shore. This left Daja and Briar to chores and exploration. Briar had been in the area before, and he knew it very well.  
This was to be an excursion for the two of them, while Sandry, Tris, Niko, and Little Bear went on a trip of their own. In two days time they would all meet up again at Discipline for the last time. Evvy was to stay at Discipline when they returned. This hurt only a little for Briar. He would still have his shakkan. This made him grateful.  
Briar sighed as the cool breeze poured through his window pane. It would be a good vacation for sure, this he knew. As his shakkan sucked in the sunlight, Briar came down the stairs to the kitchen. Surely there would be something to eat. He found it no challenge to creep silently throughout the cottage. He had been a thief before Niko had found him, before he was educated about his gift, his magic.  
Briar liked life these days. He had three girls whom he felt very close to and a dog. He had Dedicate Rosethorn and Dedicate Crane. He also had a student, or a discovered student, Evvy. Soon, he would have Evvy no longer. Briar sighed and swung into the kitchen. He stopped himself so as not to run into the large wooden table placed in the center of the room. He stopped just short of it and put his palm on it. He felt the wood and searched through it. He was one with the wood…  
"Hey! Briar? Move!"  
A voice interrupted Briar's flow of magic through the wood. He looked up, startled, and look into the fierce dark eyes of Daja. Well isn't she just in a nice mood this morning? Prob'ly couldn't sleep. Briar mused. He resisted a smirk and turned to face her.  
"G'Morning Daja."  
Daja grunted and shoved past to get to the basket of rolls and the pitcher of water for breakfast. Briar followed and took a sweet roll and got two glasses out of the wooden cupboards. He poured them both water as Daja sat down and ate her roll angrily. Briar sat Daja's glass down in front of her and he sat down as well. He didn't start to eat his roll yet though. He look at Daja. She took a slurp of water. "What?" She asked agitated.  
Briar was ashamed to be caught staring, so he came with a witty comeback. "Why are you up so early? Usually you get plenty of beauty sleep, or do you?" Briar laughed a cough-like laugh. He smiled evilly at Daja. She stared back at him with her dark eyes.   
She frowned, " I woke up because I'm not used to this location and the birds woke me up! Cursed birds!" She grumbled those last words.  
Briar held back a laugh. "Well then, we shall tell them to be quiet for your slumber then, shall we?" Briar couldn't hold back his grin any longer.  
"Oh, be quiet!" She retorted. She finished her roll in silence and drank her water. Briar followed suit. He got up when he was finished and stretched. He then went to the counter and put his glass there. He would have to go wash it later, he knew. Daja remained at the table. She sat transfixed on something that Briar couldn't see. Perhaps she was just staring off into space, or was there metal around? He couldn't tell. He wanted so badly to break the silence, but what to say? He didn't like it when they were angry at each other, though he never showed it. "So, it's just you and I today?" He said cautiously.  
"Yes, I suppose so." She answered calmly.  
" What do you want to do?" He asked, a bit more enthusiastic.  
"I don't know. What do you want to do? You know the place better."  
"Uh, ok. We could go to the sea this morning and then head into town a bit."  
"Sure."  
Briar was a little disappointed at her unenthusiastic voice and opinion. He loved Summersea, despite the great epidemic he helped to fight there. He wanted to explore, but not alone. Briar sighed, "When do you want to leave?"  
Daja sat up. "Now's a good time." She stood up and tucked in her chair. "Let me go get some things first." Briar was dumbfounded. If only she wouldn't make simple things so difficult and difficult things so simple. She is a contradiction, he thought as he took her glass and placed it beside his own. Today will be most interesting.  
  
A/N: That's it so far. Next chapter to come soon. Feel free to reader review and submit your ideas as to what should happen next.   
  



	2. Chapter Two

A/N-Disclaimer: Again, none of these characters are mine, blahblah, but the situations are. Alright, boys and girls! Sit back and relax. Here we go, We return to our story, "A Day For Briar and Daja"  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Daja walked calmly and smoothly to her room. She was jumping inside, but why, she did not know. All she knew was that she was going to spend the day with Briar. Briar was being so casual downstairs and so calm. It was wonderful. Wait, is that normal Briar behavior? Daja quizzed herself over her knowledge of Briar in general. Maybe this was a trick to get her all excited and then make fun of her. She must not let her guard down, no matter what.  
She dressed herself in some nicer clothes, but not her best, and looked at her hands. They were dirty and rough, like most of the rest of her. Maybe she could get some plant of Briar and Rosethorn's to use on her dry, cracked hands. In the meantime, she decided to wash them. She still has some water in her wash basin from morning. She quickly splashed her hands in the tube and wiped them dry on her breeches.   
What am I worrying for? Daja wondered. It's just Briar! I've seen him every day for the last couple of years and never cared about the dirt on my hands before! This is silly, I'm being silly. Daja let her negative thoughts engulf her mind and make a protective barrier of defense against anything that could harm her emotionally.  
Daja was used to always being defensive though, and Briar was, too. In fact, Briar and Daja were having very similar thoughts. Briar paced in the kitchen. What was he doing, had he gone completely mad? He and Daja could barely get along in day-to-day life, how could they manage time alone without getting into a fist fight? He would have to be calm and rational. Even if Daja picked a fight, he shouldn't try to argue with her.  
Briar ran his hand through his hair and stopped pacing. Why did he care? This was Daja, not some palace girl, with delicate, soft skin and long articulate fingers. She was common, and mostly on the same level as Briar. They should be able to have fun. Briar had set his mind on having a decent time that day, and so, he would make sure that it be a good day, with or without the cooperation of Daja. Briar stopped pacing as he heard Daja coming down the stairs.  
*  
  
A/N: I know it's short, the muse is just not helping me lately, but please r/r!!  
Thanks, WildTigerEyes  
((P.S. This isn't the end of Chapter Two, it's just the beginning…)) 


End file.
